


Pump It

by svala



Category: NCIS
Genre: Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>action + fun = NCIS</p>
<p>behind the jokes and the pranks, the NCIS team for sure means business</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pump It

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** "Pump It" by Black Eyed Peas  
>  **File:** 21+ MB WMV  
>  **Lenght:** 2.50 min.  
>  **Categorie:** action, humor, ensemble  
>  **Character:** All (but focused on Tony, Ziva and Gibbs)
> 
> **SPOILER:** ALL of NCIS, season 1-9

VIMEO STREAMING

password: pumpit


End file.
